


[Podfic] You Think You Know A Person

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB RvB Podfics [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology, Canonical Character Death, Found Family, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Team as Family, unlikely friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Podfic of You Think You Know A Person by anneapocalypseSomething falls into place for Carolina when she joins the Reds.





	[Podfic] You Think You Know A Person

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Think You Know A Person](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338873) by [anneapocalypse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneapocalypse/pseuds/anneapocalypse). 



## MP3

 **To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


Type | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 |  [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/RedVs.BlueYouThinkYouKnowAPerson/%5BRed%20vs.%20Blue%5D%20You%20Think%20You%20Know%20A%20Person.mp3)  
  
| 2 MB | 0:03:27


End file.
